objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nickel (BFDI)
Nickel is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI, as well as a recommended character who could have joined the game in The Reveal. He was recommended by 4 users, 2 being accounts of Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, which Nickel is a contestant there. He placed 3rd in voting, having 43 votes and losing to Bomby and David. In BFDIA, he received the 2nd most votes to join season 2, with 892 (losing to Rocky). Nickel is also called Dime (recommended by englishcreamcakes) and Quarter (recommended by BlockyCuzco/SammyShinx). In BFDIA, he was placed in Team No-Name and W.O.A.H. Bunch. In BFB, Nickel was placed on team BEEP. Appearance Nickel appears to be a nickel. His main body is silver, and his shading is slate. Fanfiction Human Names * Nickle Where Nickel is from * Mosul, Iraq (WheeliumThe2nd) Coverage Battle for Dream Island In his joining audition in Reveal Novum, he said, with an unusual deep voice, that he is the "New Coiny" and held a sign saying "To do list: Replace Coiny". In this episode, he had arms. He also appears as one of the recommended character running around after being light on fire by Firey. In A Leg Up in the Race, He was named Quarter and is recommended by BlockyCuzco. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, he held a sign that said: "To do list: Kick Blocky Cuzco's Nickel!!" Battle for Dream Island Again In the beginning of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Nickel was confirmed to join BFDIA, getting 892 votes, the second most votes out of all the contestants, only exceeded by Rocky (with 1,008 votes). Nickel originally went onto the with new contestants, but shortly afterward switched to the team with season 1 competitors. He also told Pin to switch teams, and she did switch. Nickel didn't do too much in Get Digging. When Match asked Nickel if her bowl was big enough for the contest, Nickel replied "Nowhere near, but mine is!" But his bowl was still too small, and an even bigger bowl, designed by Golf Ball, was used instead. Later, Nickel dug through underground after Fries demanded him to find the ingredients underground. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Nickel's team lost the last episode, so they all walked to Cake at Stake. After seeing the multiple Coiny's, Pin's and Teardrop's, Nickel asked "Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control!" Nickel didn't receive the prize, however, he was not eliminated either, as he got the 10th slice of cake. After a fellow competitor Dora was eliminated, they entered the challenge in which they had to destroy the most bugs. Nickel came up with an idea to use Bomby to kill the bugs. Gelatin and Firey agreed and went with Nickel's plan. Firey then ignited Bomby, Bomby exploded, and they won the challenge. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Nickel was first seen when Puffball Speaker Box asks him to get Gelatin, Book, Tennis Ball and Firey off of the Eiffel Tower. He declares it to be too long a way up, so Pin gets them off the tower instead. Nickel tells Pin to stop shaking the tower because all four of them already fell off the tower, and Pin was shaking it for no reason. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the prize wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats him. Later in the episode, Nickel is revived with the brand new HPRC, thanks to Gelatin. Once Nickel is revived he revives Yellow Face. During the episode Nickel participates in Golf Ball's plan. He says a few minor things throughout the episode, but in the end they lose, and Nickel was put up for elimination with everyone on Team No-Name. In Get in the Van, Nickel's team faces Cake at Stake once again. When Firey Speaker Box tells Team No-Name that the cake is Donut's corpse chopped in pieces for everyone, Nickel comments on how it is "kind of gross." The Speaker Box says that Donut was recovered, but Nickel informs Speaker that he meant the cake was gross, not the fact that Donut was dead. Speaker Box scolds Nickel for being unthankful. Nickel however was safe from elimination, only getting 145 dislikes, which is the 3rd least of of everybody. He received a piece of Donut's corpse. Once the elimination was over, Pin pressures Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Nickel says "But Coiny is on your team." Coiny then tells Pin if Nickel and him get close together, "bad things happen." However, in The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pin ignores Coiny and pushes Nickel into Coiny. The scene between them starts to morph, and the characters around them become extremely distorted in appearance. Nickel is now on team W.O.A.H. Bunch. During the race to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel doesn't do much other than talking to his team members. IDFB Welcome Back Nickel comes and sees that Pin lost her color and Nickel did too, but his color is always gray. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Nickel is a member of Beep. Nickel likes to be friends with Leafy. In the challenge, Nickel thinks it takes lots of time for Cloudy to get the basket to X. Lick Your Way to Freedom In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Nickel has his team lost a member which is Roboty. Nickel told Rocky to know if he doesn't have a job yet. Nickel doesn't want to argue with Leafy. He starts to kick Woody so he can get his tongue out. Nickel made Woody dab by saying "Dab it, my boyonoceros". At the end of the video, he told David to stop licking the jawbreaker since Beep lost. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset In Elimination, Nickel was safe with 826 and he was safe. In the swings challenge, Nickel didn't do really much but Cloudy helps Beep. Today's Very Special Episode Nickel doesn't appear until the next challenge. During the flashback, he thinks the messy cake in a shape of Four is gross, and how it has no sprinkles on it. Fortunate Ben In the paper airplane challenge, Nickel tried to draw a picture on the paper, but it is about to fall down. He doesn't know about how Cloudy is, and Cloudy thinks it's sarcasm. Nickel started to dab along with the rest of Beep because of Woody's idea (except for Roboty, David, and Cloudy). Nickel thinks his team is about to make it into the ground making them lose once again. Four Goes Too Far In elimination, Nickel was safe with 1090 votes making him turn orange along with the other contestants that are safe (except for David). Gallery Nickel 5.png Nickel Body Front orange copy.png Nickel run.png Nickel old front.png BFDI Nickel.png Nickel BFB.png Suprised Nickel BFDIA 5.jpg Nickel old.png Nickel idle.png Nickel 4.png Nickel1 2.png Nickel pose (enzo).png Nickelbfbbody.png Bfsp portrait BFDINickel.png Nickel side old.png Nickel BFDI Pose From BFCH.PNG Nickel Body II.png Nickel Side.png Nickel burned by Firey.png Nickel to do list, Replace coiny.PNG Nickel 4.png Nickel1 2.png Episode 12 nickel.png Nickel BFB Body.png NickelBFDI.png Nickel intro-0.png Suprised Nickel BFDIA 5.jpg Bfsp portrait BFDINickel.png 000Mania Criss Cross_Nickel.png|Mania Criss Cross Version cickle.png|Alongside Coiny. untitled (7).png Names In Other Languages Nicil - Irish Nichel - Italian BFB at Objects Nickel In BFB at Objects Was On 2 Teams. So He Was The First Member of the jury *Team Metal Man And On *Team MN Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:BFB Category:IDFB Category:Team No-Name Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:BEEP Category:Arms and Legs Category:Armless Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BFDI RCs Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Atoms Category:BFDI2 Category:American Characters Category:1990's births Category:Nickel Category:Merge Category:Jury Category:Iraqi Characters